


Cigarette

by Gevo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Fantasy, Post-Apocalypse, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevo/pseuds/Gevo
Summary: Who knew tobacco would be the scent du jour of apocalypse?





	Cigarette

The cigarette butt on the sidewalk said everything you ever needed to know about humankind. Detective M. Winter shook her head while grabbing the last curseproof evidence bag. Dark magic and mundane fungus had eaten those suburban homes not already collapsed from sheer boredom. As a child, Myra had been sure those buildings resented their very existence. She had left as soon as she could, even before the Change struck. And still someone, one of the last to escape, had stood on this corner long enough for a smoke. Who knew tobacco would be the scent du jour of apocalypse?


End file.
